Deadly Secrets
by kristen.murphy.3344
Summary: Going against orders Spencer's secrets place him in danger that the team can't get him out of. Pure luck had Remy and Scott at the right place in order to save him, but now he must face the consequences for his actions. Will he be able to keep his position on the team, or will his recklessness force him to relieve all of his secrets?
1. Chapter 1

"Reid, the time frame is up, get out of there as soon as you can." Hotch's voice sounded over the comm unit in his ear. Glancing down at his phone, he opened an old message from Garcia pretending to read it before looking back up at the man he had been speaking with.

"I'm afraid that I will have to end our chat here. I've an emergency at the office I need to go take care of." Spencer placed the phone in the handbag the girls had given him to carry, careful not to open the bag enough to reveal his gun and credentials. Then man's hands rested upon Spencer's narrow hips and drew him closer into his body. Holding Spencer close with one arm wrapped around his waist, the other man's hand slide down Spencer's thigh until it reached the hem of his dress. His dry sandpaper hands slide along the silky sheer of the stocking and fingered the delicate meat of Spencer thigh.

"Why don't you tell your office to find someone else to fix things? Then you and I can slip off someplace quieter and get to know each other a bit more intimately?" The softly spoken words had a hint of purr to them as he leaned in close to Spencer's ear to place a soft kiss upon his neck. His teeth nipped at the tender flesh below his ear, sending panicked shiver down Spencer's spine.

Locking down on the bubbling panic in himself, Spencer jerked from the man's grasp as his hand flew to cover the spot the man had bitten. "n..no I c…c…can't." After those few stuttered words, Spencer turned and stumbled his way to the club doors, never seeing the murderous look from the man behind him.

Spencer sigh as he felt the cool New York air wash over him. He drew in a breath or two trying to steady his flailed nerves. "The vans is parked around the corner and a block away, pretty boy. Why don't you stay put and we will pick you up." Morgan rich baritone voice said over the comm unit.

Spencer shook his head before realizing no one could see him "No, stay put I can walk there. The van might draw attention to the surveillance on the club." _It will also give me a chance to clear my head_ he thought to himself.

Half way down the block Spencer stopped to take the heels he had been wearing off. "How do women wear these things?" hearing the amused chuckles of this team in his ear soothed the remaining edged of his jagged nerves, enough for this mind to push pass the panic and for reason to return. "Morgan"

"Yeah, Pretty Boy?"

Spencer pulled the necklace and earrings off and placed them in his purse as he began walking again. "Have someone keep an eye on the last person I was speaking to."

"You think he might be our Unsub? Did you get a read on him?"

"I don't know, there was too much of a bleed over in there to get a good read, but." Spencer stopped walking too deep in thought to pay attention to the area around him. "There is something dangerous about him. His hands were too rough to match in with the standard crowd that frequent these types of clubs. His body language screamed predator to me. He is hunting something tonight."

Emily's voice came over the line "Reid, ever male in the place is hunting something tonight; including you."

"Yes, but…" Spencer never finished his sentence as a hand covered his mouth and pulled him into the alley. A small yelp of pain passed his lips as he was thrown to the trash covered ground. The side of his head impacted with the ground, while gravel and broken bits of glass embedding itself into his bare legs and arms.

Spencer cried out as a hand tangled itself into his hair, holding him tight and pulling him to his knees. "Dirty little slut. Have to teach a bitch like you, your place." With one hand Spencer tried to pry loose the fingers in his hair as the other search for some sort of weapon on the ground. Just as his fingers found the broken edged of a glass bottle a fist slammed into the side of his head, blacking out his vision and sending him to the alley floor again.

Spencer shakes his head trying to clear the black spots from his vision. A ringing in his ears prevents him from hearing every other word his attacker says. "Fuckn…Slut…show…place…like…them." Forcing his body to response Spencer makes his way to his hands and knees, only for his attacker to place a hard kick into his stomach. Dizzy and gasping for his next breath Spencer collapses to the ground, he curls his arms around his head to protect it as much as possible and tries to prepare for the next blow.

A blow which he finds, never comes, instead there is a sound of a small explosion in front of him and a scream from his attacker as he his thrown away from the blast. "Den yer mère ever teach y' not hit femmes?" Spencer turned his attention away from where his attacker lay crumbled on the ground to face his rescuer. "Remy?"

Remy was pissed, he had come out with Scott and several of the mutants from the mansion to relax and unwind at one of the dance clubs; the last thing he had been expecting when he entered the club was to feel a tug on his bond with Spencer. The slight tug on the bond told him that Spencer was close by, he felt a sense of dread and panic but then nothing as Spencer locked down tightly on the bond. Try as he might Remy hadn't been able to pinpoint where Spencer was, least not until the sensation of terror and pain shattered their bond wide open. The shock would have sent Remy to his knees if he not already had his body in motion. He had pushed his way past everyone until he reached the club doors. Scott seeing Remy take off had followed him, calling out to Remy to try and find out what was wrong.

Remy wasn't listening though, as soon as he hit the street he took off running towards the right charging cards as he reached an alley. At the sight of a man kicking a women on the ground, Remy let lose a card with enough charge to throw the attacker back away from the woman. A woman that turns out to be none other than his Spencer.

Now here Remy stood, at the trunk of a police cruiser, with Spencer bundled up in his coat as paramedics checked him over. He listened as Spencer gave his statement to Morgan; the anger which had started to build only grew as he mentally catalog each word that Spencer spoke with each cut or bruise on his body. Remy knew his anger was bleeding through their bond, but he didn't care. He wanted Spencer to know how pissed he was.

Last Remy had heard the Professor's agreement with the Bureau was that Spencer was to stay out of the field until they were sure he had his powers under full control. Unless the Bureau defined field duty differently than the rest of the world, they were in breach of that agreement. A fact that he could hear Scott making to both heads of the FBI and the LPD.

Spencer having gone into the field was not what pissed Remy off the most though, it was that he had been hurt doing so. Had Remy not arrived when he had who knows what the Unsub could have done to Spencer.

When asked why he agreed to go into the field Spencer had simply stated he didn't see the danger in it, that he was supposed to be covered the entire time. But the backup which was supposed to be ensuring Spencer's safety, hadn't even realized he had left the club. His team, which would normally have covered him, had been too far away to offer immediate response to the attack. The delay between the 2 teams had left a 10 minute window in which Spencer had been on his own. A 10 minute window in which their Unsub had attacked.

Even after the attack Spencer still hadn't agreed that the 10 minute window was a big risk. When Remy had growled and mentioned they would discuss what damage could be done in 10 minutes later close to his ear, Spencer had flushed red and looked away. That had been 20 minutes ago, through their bond Remy could sense Spencer's restlessness and apprehension, wisely though he had remained where Remy had put him, looking very much like a sullen and sulking child.

Remy couldn't shake the thought though, 10 minutes could have been the difference in finding a body. 10 minutes was all the time the Unsub would have needed to rape Spencer. 10 minutes could have cost Spencer his life, all because he couldn't or wouldn't listen to instructions. With each new thought the anger and the need to part an unforgettable lesson grew in Remy.

When Scott ended his conversation with Hotch and the LPD chief it was to find one pissed off Remy standing guard over a pale and anxious Spencer. Scott could see that neither were in the right frame of mind for more talk so he simply nodded to Remy and tilted his head towards the van that had just pulled up. Scott watched as Remy said something to Spencer only for Spencer to shake his head and start to argue. To most it would seem that Remy had been listening to Spencer argue, but Scott knew better. The minute pause wasn't for Remy to listen but to control his temper, an action which Remy seem to throw away the next second when he threw Spencer across his shoulder and stalked to the van.

Spencer let a screech at Remy's actions, which was swiftly followed up by demands and a string of curse words in several languages. Remy for the most part ignored whatever Spencer was saying, least until they almost reach the van when Spencer said _Embrasse moi tchew_. Scott wasn't sure what the words meant but in one swift motion Remy had Spencer off his shoulder and across the knee he had propped up on car bumper. To Scott's surprise Remy pushed his coated out of the way and delivered 4 swats to Spencer's up turned bottom. Spencer cried out when the first swat landed but remained quiet for the remaining 3. Scott could tell by the way Spencer bit his lower lip that each blow was painful. Afterwards Remy leaned down close to Spencer ear and spoke softly into his ear. Scott watched as Spencer paled, shook his head and then quietly got into the van.

Spencer was mortified; he had never though Remy would ever do something like that to him in public. In private yes, it wouldn't have been the first time he had pushed his Cajun past his boiling point only for it to end with a sore bottom. The first time it had happened he had been shocked and pissed beyond words. When Remy had tracked him down afterwards and explained why, he had sort of understood. Of the 3 times Spencer had found himself across Remy's knee, each time had been for placing himself in unnecessary life threatening danger. He had known when Remy made his 10 minute threat what it was really about, he had half expected it the minute the recognized Remy as his rescuer. But to do that in public, and in front of his co-workers no less, was not something he had ever expected Remy to do.

Part of him wanted to yell and shout at Remy for doing it, another well hidden part of himself, wanted to curl up in Remy's lap and let him make all better. For Remy to forgive him for putting himself in danger and to take the punishment he knew would sooth away the angry beast which his Cajun had become. However the part of him which was embarrassed and hurt wanted to do nothing more than hide away, and without much of a fight he let that part of him take hold.

Once seated and buckled in the back of the van, Spencer pulled both legs up onto the seat and buried his face in them. He tighten his shields to the point he blocked out everything and then toned out the physical world by retreating into his head. Spencer had retreated so far into himself that he never noticed when Remy took the seat next to him, or the worried look the others threw his way as they entered the van.

Locked away as he was, Spencer had nothing to do but think and reflect. At the beginning of this case Spencer had listened to the conditions that Xavier had placed upon him returning to work. He had remained at the police station going over the geographic profile, and various things, but he wasn't happy about it. He hadn't seen a reason for the restrictions, he after all had been dealing with his mutation for years while Xavier had barely known him. As the case progressed he and the team had started stretching those restrictions without a second thought.

It start first with the trip to the morgue to go over the bodies, after all what danger was there in a room full of dead bodies. Next it was the dump site, Spencer had seen something in one of the pictures and wanted to look at it firsthand. So with an escort of 2 officers and Emily, they made their way there, it was safe he reasoned. No one was going to attack 2 FBI agents and 2 LEOs in broad day light, at a crime scene. It was at this point, Spencer thinks, that we just started to ignore the restrictions completely. There had been too much ground to cover, too much information to process for him to remain stuck at the police station.

When all the information was gathered the team noticed that all the victims had been cross-dressers and had all visited one club in particular the nights they were killed. In order to try and draw the Unsub out, it was decided to send 3 people in undercover. The only problem had been finding the 3 people who fit the profile. 2 of the undercover positions had been filled by locals, but they had been struggling to find a 3rd until it was pointed out that Spencer himself fit the profile and could therefore fill the last undercover position.

Spencer at that point had taken a step back and considered why he couldn't, but for all the reasons he found not to, none of them were that he wasn't supposed to be in the field. Reluctantly he had agreed, and from there it was a rush to outfit, prep, and equip each undercover agent.

Once in the club Spencer had found himself overwhelmed with the press of bodies and all the emotions floating around. If he had thought about it Spencer probably should have pulled himself out then, instead he strengthened his shields, and started doing his job. That's where things had really gone wrong. In his need to protect himself Spencer had never told anyone, other than Remy, that he was a mild empathy. So no one knew the dangers of sending him into a crowd of people.

Once in the club Spencer had been too proud to admit that he couldn't take the press of emotions, but each time a body pressed against him, his shields lost a little strength. There at the end it he couldn't make out which were his emotions and which belong to someone else, so much so that his other abilities became completely useless. If he had been thinking straight there at the end instead of trying to walk to his team, he was have allowed them to pick him up. His pride and stubbornness had almost cost him his life tonight. Even after Remy had rescued him, his pride and refusal to admit he was wrong had compelled him strike out at Remy. The one person that Spencer knew would understand the why behind his actions.

Remy's fear for his life had bleed over to anger, and Spencer had only made that anger worse with the way he acted. So much so that Remy had only one action which could control them both, to place Spencer over his knee and spank him. No, it hadn't been much of spanking, just 4 swats in total. But those swats had been at Remy's full strength and very painful. With a sigh Spencer had to finally admit that he deserved it though and with that admission the walls he had built crumbled away.

When Spencer finally returned to himself, it was to find that no more than 10 minutes had passed, and that there were far more people in the van than just him, Remy, and Scott. Talking with Remy would be impossible with the group of people surrounding them, but there were things that needed to be said right away. Decision made and without a second though Spencer unbuckled and crawled into Remy's lap.

He pressed his face into the nook of Remy's neck and softly whispered, "I'm sorry" over and over again, until Remy's arms circled around his waist and pulled him as close as possible. Silent tears ran down Spencer's face as he nestled there in the safety of his Bonded's arms. Relaxed and feeling protected for the first time in days, Spencer slowly sank down into sleep.

Remy kissed Spencer's head and wrapped him safety with both his emotions and body as Spencer slept. Later when they reached the Mansion, he and Spencer would be able to talk privately in the boat house, well away from prying ears and eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer woke slightly to the feeling of Remy's hands sliding along his stocking covered legs, a soft moan escaped through his lips, as his sleepy mind worked on pure instinct. Remy chuckled and continued to caress the silky smooth material, "y' always was more honest before y'r head woke up. Ain't quite da time for playin though."

Turning over Spencer mumbled something unintelligibly and swatted Remy's hand away. Grinning Remy admired the view of the panty cover bottom that Spencer's turning had created for him. He took a minute to enjoy the way the black lace panties set off the curve of Spencer's pale bottom, before reaching over to shake him. "Petit, as enjoyable as de view is y' gotta wake up for Remy."

Groaning Spencer turned to glare at Remy, "offee?"

"_Oui,_ in de kitchen."

Still half asleep Spencer pushed the remaining blanket off and sat up, wincing as his bruised bottom came in contact with the bed. Mumbling to himself about heavy handed Neanderthals Spencer stumbled his way to the kitchen and to the coffee maker.

Remy who sipped at his own mug watched as Spencer prepared and drank his while standing at the counter. "We need ta talk bout last night, petit."

"Last night was Bureau business and you had no right interfering".

Remy sat his coffee mug on the table while he tried to keep his temper in check, "looked more like rescuing den interfering to Remy." He stood up and walked over to stand in front of Spencer, "But de attack wasn't wha Remy was talkin about. When was y' goin tell me about y'r empathy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Spencer turned and started to reach for the coffee pot but Remy's hands reached out to turn him back around instead. Remy's strong hands reached up to grab ahold of his chin, forcing him to look Remy in the eyes.

"Don't lie t' me Spencer Reid. Ain't far from turnin y' back cross me knee and finish wha I started last night"

Spencer took a minute to organize the thoughts that he wanted to voice. "You're right," he stated slowly as he pushed away from Remy. "Let me changed my response then. What happened last night in the club is none of your business. What I choose to disclose about my powers is my decision to make. "

Remy grip tighten to a bruising level as he pull Spencer up against his chest. "Y' was hurt and all because y' choose not ta trust anyone. What would y' have done if Scottie and Remy hadn't a gotten dere? What did the _connard_ do t' da other victims?" Remy's voice got quieter and his Cajun accent thickened as he spoke." Y' were so overloaded from de empathy that y' couldn't use any of y'r other power. Y' were powerless both physically and mentally, with y'r team too far away t' help. For being so smart Penny y' do some stupid shit."

Remy released his hold upon Spencer and sauntered out of the room. The anger and fear which he had buried deep inside himself, bubbled back to the surface. He felt more than saw Spencer timidly follow behind him. "_Merde_ Spencer. Do y' have any idea wha I felt when y'r fear came over da bond?"

Remy grabbed a card out of his pockets and turned it over and through his fingers, its repetitive motion bleeding the edge off his emotions. He turned around to look at Spencer standing in the doorway to the kitchen, "Do y' even know da extent of da damage y' coulda done last night _Petit_?"

Remy wait a few moments to see if Spencer would answer him, before he kicked the coffee table out from in front of the sofa and sat down in the middle of it. "By not tellin anyone bout y'r empathy, y' coulda endangered every person who came near y'. What would y' have done if y'r abilities had gotten outta control instead of shuttin down? Y' coulda killed someone including _vos amis_"

"I don't think…" Spencer started to say but was cut off by Remy's harsh glare.

"No, dis ain't open t' debate. Y' told de Professor when y' left y' was gonna stay out of de field. Y' broke y'r word and endangered not only y'r life but others as well. Don't make dis any harder den it's gonna be and come over here," Remy point to the floor in front of his feet.

Spencer shifted his weight from one foot to the next, but remained where he was. His teeth biting his bottom lip as his mind swirled with plausible scenarios which would enable him to halt the impending events.

"Spencer" Remy's voice held a steel edge to it which broke through Spencer's thoughts and sent shivers down his spine. "If Remy gotta come get y' it's only gonna make it worse."

They locked eyes for a brief moment but Spencer quickly dropped his eyes before he took his first hesitant step forward. With each step Spencer fought down the urge to bolt out of the boat house. But he knew Remy would catch before he even made it to the door. He had made that mistake once and the consequences still made him shudder.

Spencer stopped a few feet from where Remy had pointed to and stole a quick glance up at him but Remy's face and eyes are unreadable. He glanced to the sofa and lets out a soft whimper as he spots the wooden backed hairbrush which is nestled at Remy's side. The urge to bolt takes hold as Spencer's eyes shoot to the front door and he takes a step backwards but before the thought can be process any further, Spencer feels a hand grab ahold of his wrist and pulls him down onto Remy's lap. He is left with no room to struggle as Remy's situates him so that he is resting on Remy's left thigh with his legs pinned down by Remy's right leg.

"Now den _Petit_, Y' and I both know why y' in dis position." Remy pulls the hem of the dress up so that it's bunched around Spencer's waist. The site of Spencer's creamy white bottom incased in the black lace panties stirs a ball of desire down inside of Remy. His hand comes up to stroke over the delicate skin, extracting a muffled plea from Spencer.

"Delectable as des are, I don't t'ink we need dem getting in de way." A red faced Spencer let out a soft string of curse words as the black lace was lowered to mid-thigh.

Remy never liking to hear such vulgar word come from Spencer's month placed 5 sharp smack to the underside of Spencer's bottom. "nough of dat or dis spankin gonna turn into more den y' can take."

Spencer bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from issuing a snarky comment. It really wasn't fair, Remy cussed all the time, hell everyone around him cussed. But one little word slip through his lips and everyone acted like the world was falling apart. He thought for a moment about making a reply back in Russian instead of English but figured it would probably end in with the same results and at this time the less swats to his ass the better.

"Y'r quiet, dat normally means y'r t'inkin too hard." Remy stated as he rubbed over the flesh he had just smacked.

Spencer held his breath for a moment before replying "You've made your mind up that I deserve to be punished for doing my job. Aside from using my powers against you, which would not end will for either of us, there is little I can do to physically prevent you from continuing with this barbaric ritual."

Remy paused in his rubbing, "Y' don't t'ink y' deserve it?"

"No"

Remy smirked, "Y' t'ink y' can talk y'r way outta dis?"

Talking was Spencer's specially, give him enough time and incentive and he could talk anyone into or out of just about anything. In the past Remy hadn't allowed him a chance to reason with him, maybe now since they were older he would. "You never know unless you let me try? Or are you afraid for me to expose the flaws in your reasoning?" Spencer knew there was only 2 possible outcomes to this; either a) he succeeds in talking his way out or b) the reasoning is just going to make Remy spank him harder. There was really only a 10% chance of talking his way out, but it was a 10% that he couldn't ignore.

"Do y' really t'ink y' can change me mind?"

Spencer took a moment to think before he looked over his shoulder at Remy. "No, I'm pretty sure that I can't make you change your mind if it's set on doing this. However if you do not allow me the chance to defend and explain my actions how can you possibly hope to convince me that my actions were wrong? Many would say that without my full consent what you are about to do is nothing short of beating me." He felt Remy's body stiffen and he held his breath a moment before he continue, "I don't dispute you right to punish me Remy. All I'm asking for is you to listen before you choose to proceed. If afterwards you still feel it necessary then I give my full support in you applying your hand to my backside or," his voice was barely above a whisper when he finished "even the hairbrush."

Too many thoughts and feeling flowed through Remy for him to make a quick decision, so he sat there on the sofa, with Spencer draped around his knee and thought. His first impulse was to continue on, after all Spencer had said he already had that right but that didn't sit well with him. He had though Spencer and him had talked last night but then he remember the only talking being done had been his growling at everyone, so what he was requesting was completely unreasonable.

Remy glanced up at the clock and sighed at the time. He had been hoping to have this matter resolved before the meeting that Scott had called. He himself didn't mind being late and annoying the man, but he wasn't about to give Scott another reason to disapprove of Spencer. "_très bien Petit" _He placed his hand down firm on Spencer back to prevent him from trying to move yet, "_mais_ y' gonna have t' explain de reason t' Scottie and de Professor to. Afterwards iffin Remy still don't agree we comin back here to finish dis. _Comprendre?" _

"Yes, I understand."

Remy started to reach down and pull the lace panties up, but decided instead to pull them all the way off, before pulling Spencer up and sitting him on his lap. "_je suppose_ since I'm not about to redden y'r _joli cul_ den I can tell y' how delectable it is in dem panties." Spencer face flushed a deep red as he tried to hid his face in the nook of Remy's neck. "Fer now y' need to take a shower and put some cloths on dat I ain't gonna wanna kill someone fer lookin at you in.

"Remy…" Spencer started but stopped as Remy pushed him towards the bathroom with a swat to his bottom.

"Go, Remy find y' somet'ing to wear and den we go talk with Fearless and de Professor."


End file.
